


My Dearest

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bunny Kyungsoo, Hybrids, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, Wolf Jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10018739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: Kyungsoo’s wait has been paid off. His dearest wolf has come back to claim him; both his heart and his body.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted under Asianfanfics: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1036806/

Being a bunny hybrid has the disadvantages and advantages.

The disadvantages are being bullied, being teased, being weak.

The advantages are being adorable, being soft, and most importantly for Kyungsoo, being able to meet Jongin.

 

 

 

 

Bunny hybrids are not that much. Kyungsoo is one of those in the town and he is a cowardly coward boy.

He keeps whimpering in the corner when the tiger hybrids walk by, or when the giraffe hybrids snicker. Kyungsoo cries by the corner, clutching onto his bleeding knee when he stumbles over a stone. No other hybrids want to help him.

Being seen with bunnies is suck.

People will think you are weak for talking to suck weaklings.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo wipes his tears away while keeps whimpering for ‘mommy’ because he is in need for affection. His mommy is out to buy groceries. His daddy is working.

 

 

It’s faint; the scent. But Kyungsoo is able to sniff it despite his clogged nose for crying nonstop.

He looks up, finding a boy around his age. His bunny ears twitch in fear, because a wolf hybrid boy is standing in front of him.

“Hic,” Kyungsoo whimpers, scooting backwards against the wall. The wolf boy is so scary.

“Why are you crying?” The wolf boy asks, staring down to him. Kyungsoo wails a bit louder, heart beating so fast he thinks it’s going to jump out of his chest. He shakes his head no, muttering, “Please don’t eat me,” again and again.

He barely hears the chuckle leaving the wolf boy’s plump lips, but when he fully laughs, Kyungsoo blinks his teary eyes.

Okay, so a scary wolf boy is laughing in front of him.

 

 

 

“I’m not going to eat you! You are too cute to be eaten!”

Kyungsoo pouts. He is not cute!

“Stop that,” the wolf boy jokingly threatens when he sees his pout, “or I’m going to eat you for real.”

The bunny boy cries loudly, the pain in his knee forgotten. He hears shuffling and when he opens his eyes, the wolf boy is getting on one knee to get onto the same eye level as him.

“Does it hurt?” He asks, his boyish voice vibrating. Kyungsoo absentmindedly nods his head in agreement, yelping when a warm hand cups his knee gently.

“Do you want me to make it better?”

Kyungsoo nods. “H-How?”

The wolf boy smiles. “Like this.”

He then leans and presses a kiss beside the wound. Kyungsoo parts his mouth into an O in amazement.

“Does it still hurt?”

“No!” Kyungsoo exclaims, cheeks going up when he slowly smiles. The wolf boy grins, his canines are showing and Kyungsoo doesn’t even feel afraid with that.

“Want to feel way better?”

“Yes!” Kyungsoo nods his head, slowly lowering his guard down.

The boy scoots closer to him, small warm hands hold onto his damp cheeks and Kyungsoo waits patiently.

 

 

_Chu._

 

 

The wolf boy presses a quick kiss on his mouth.

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen in surprise. He feels like flying.

 

 

 

“How did you do that?” He asks, chubby fingers grip onto the wolf boy’s yellow shirt. The wolf boy grins, rubbing their nose together and Kyungsoo doesn’t even feel uncomfortable with the proximity.

“It’s magic, dear.”

“Magic?”

“Yes.”

“Can you show me more?” He asks excitedly.

The wolf boy tilts his head. “Only if you tell me your name.”

The bunny nods eagerly. “I’m Kyungsoo! Mommy calls me SooSoo!”

“Alright, Kyungsoo. My name’s Jongin. Promise me you will remember it for your whole life.”

He offers his pinky. Kyungsoo giggles, his bunny ears flopping excitedly as he links his pinky finger with the boy’s.

“Mhm!” He hums in promise.

 

 

 

The wolf boy, or Jongin, smiles and sits in front of him, uncaring about the dirt touching his expensive brown short, as he tugs the bunny closer to him. Kyungsoo ignores every conscience voices in his head telling him to run because the wolf boy could be luring him as his prey and he keeps getting close to him;.

“Want to know the magic’s secret?” Jongin whispers with a naughty boyish grin.

“Yes! Tell me!”

 

 

Jongin grabs onto the bunny’s chubby small hands, gripping it tightly. He makes a gesture for Kyungsoo to lean closer so he could whisper into his ear.

Kyungsoo tilts his head eagerly.

 

 

“Have you heard about mates?”

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

“Kyungsoo, I swear if you don’t get up right this instant…”

The bunny hybrid opens his eyes when he feels a sudden pressure on top of him.

“Baekhyun!!!” He shrieks, pushing the puppy hybrid away.

“You won’t wake up! I should do something or we are going to be late!”

“What time is it?” Kyungsoo yawns, rubbing his eyes with his fists. Baekhyun barks in awe at the way his neighbor acts cutely even though he is twenty by now, but quickly shakes his head to break his trance.

“It’s eight, you adorable thing. Come on, I promised that husky hybrid of a quick review before the test.” Baekhyun whines at him, hoping him to move faster.

Kyungsoo’s ear does a tick before he grins adorably. “Are you having a quick date with that husky?”

Baekhyun grumbles under his breath but it’s enough for Kyungsoo to tease his neighbor.

“You are both doggies, you don’t have any problem to mate and have litters of puppies!”

The puppy hybrid yelps in embarrassment. “You adorable little thing, shut up! Go take a bath, because your furs are all messy!”

Kyungsoo sticks his tongue and walks away, yelping when Baekhyun playfully pulls onto his bushy tail.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

_“Have you heard about mates?”_

_Kyungsoo furrows his eyebrows. “Mates?”_

_“Yes. Mates.”_

_“Um, I don’t know. Mommy never tells me about it. Is it delicious?”_

_Jongin laughs. “It’s not food! It’s the condition where you are having a strong bond with someone and the both of you will be together for the rest of your life.”_

_The bunny blinks his eyes. “Uwah… Then, Mommy and Daddy are mates?”_

_“Yes, of course. You will find your mate, too. Soon.”_

_“I will?” Kyungsoo gasps in awe. Jongin nods._

_“You will imprint your mate and you will love them deeply. Forever.”_

_“Imprint?”_

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

“SooSoo, stop imagining your lover boy!” Baekhyun hisses into his ear. Kyungsoo jolts in surprise and chokes onto his milk.

“I-I’m not!”

“Your pheromone is spreading out again. You should control yourself better. I know you want to be claimed that badly but you shou—”

“I-I’m not that desperate! How could you?” Kyungsoo shrieks, pinching the puppy on his arm. Baekhyun winces, pouting.

“When is he coming back?” He asks and Kyungsoo puts his glass down, shrugging.

“I don’t know. I don’t even think he will come back.”

“Kyungsoo, why are you so negative?”

“I’m not being negative. I’m just stating the truth. He seems to forget me already.” He mutters, losing his appetite at his carrot porridge. Baekhyun hugs him, muttering apology and that he should trust his wolf boy.

Kyungsoo shrugs.

It’s not like Jongin is coming back any sooner.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

The students are chatting noisily. Kyungsoo clutches onto his messenger bag as he and Baekhyun make their way in between the students.

There’s a sudden voice calls for his neighbor’s name. They turn around and Kyungsoo swears he sees Baekhyun’s puppy eyes shine in happiness.

“Sorry, I’m not late, right?” Baekhyun mutters shyly, his tail wags arounds, slapping Kyungsoo’s bag.

“You are not. So, please help me or I’m going to fail the test,” the tall husky hybrid named Chanyeol says to him.

“Go ahead, Baekhyun. I’m going to the restroom first.”

Kyungsoo skips away, feeling his chest churns in jealousy.

He should have had his wolf boy by now! But Jongin is nowhere to be found and he starts to lose hope.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

The test goes well, save for Baekhyun’s whines to cheat but he completely ignores him.

They get to the cafeteria, ordering carrot salad for Kyungsoo and a large portion of bone soup for Baekhyun to share with his husky lover.

Everything is going like the usual, but there’s something weird with the atmosphere. His nose twitches adorably and his right bunny ear does a tick. The school is so crowded today. His body feels weird and his stomach is fluttering in delight.

Baekhyun asks him in concern about his sudden silence.

Kyungsoo rubs his nose with his fist, eyes going wide and running left and right while doing so.

His senses are acting weird today.

It’s like they have their own brain to think.

Which is likely no. it’s just… weird.

It has been a while since he felt this way. The last time he felt like this was the time a certain wolf hybrid called him.

No way.

 

 

 

 

But there is this scent.

The familiar scent yet foreign to him.

Kyungsoo fidgets on his seat, plump bottom moving forward and backward while he is trying to make himself comfortable. His heart is beating so fast and he whines lowly because he is acting weird too.

The scent is still lingering there. Lingering around him as if to mock him and to tempt him. To run and to bury his face in the chest of someone who has this scent.

 

 

Shaking his head to erase the thought, Kyungsoo fails to realize the shocked face of Baekhyun and the drop of his spoon into his bowl.

 

 

 

“I’m back, bunny.”

Kyungsoo jolts in surprise when someone traps him in between their strong arms, clutching him tightly yet tenderly, and the scent is radiating.

“I’m back as my promise to mate you, Soo.”

The bunny shivers—

—because the voice and the scent belong to the wolf that has left him years ago and has promised to be back when they have reached the mating age—

—and Kyungsoo is feeling weird because he needs to be claimed right there and then.

 

“Jonginnie.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

He should be very happy that Jongin is back, that Jongin is here, but he feels a little bit anger towards the wolf hybrid because how dare he comes back so late and acts as if nothing had happened!

Of course; his body feels hot, shuddering in need, and he seriously feels his entrance is throbbing and begging to be filled with something thick and long.

But, no.

Talk first, mate later.

 

 

 

 

 

With self restrain, Kyungsoo pushes him over and huffs, button nose twitches. He could be angry but his appearance shows adorable in his every act.

“Do not touch me before you explain yourself.” He mutters, ignoring the shocked gasps from his puppy neighbor and the other husky hybrid.

Jongin splutters in shock, arms stretched out to hold him back but Kyungsoo backs away, murmuring a ‘no’.

“But, Kyungsoo! I’m your mate!” The wolf hybrid tries to excuse, throwing his hands in the air. The bunny hybrid shakes his head, “Not yet!”

“What?” Jongin shrieks, wolf ears tensed and canines unintentionally showing because his wolf feels threatened by the quick rejection. His wolf is telling him to just bend the bunny over the table and claim him.

Sensing the tense atmosphere surrounding them, the husky hybrid clears his throat, “Um, guys? People are watching.”

Kyungsoo feels his face burns, because he is causing a scene now. He looks around and finds that some lion hybrids are staring at his butt while licking their lips, and Kyungsoo whimpers at that, unconsciously moving closer to his neighbor.

They hear Jongin’s growl and Baekhyun barks back, because he is scaring their cute bunny.

“Let’s talk outside, Kyungsoo.” He whispers, glaring at the wolf.

The bunny sniffs, nodding his head while letting Baekhyun drags him away. Chanyeol sends the stranger wolf hybrid a small smile before grabbing his and the other two’s bags.

Jongin follows them afterwards.

 

 

 

 

 

 

They are sitting on the bench; with Kyungsoo folding his arms in front of his chest and Jongin sitting next to him, equally tensed.

“Explain!” He demands angrily (cutely).

Jongin chews his bottom lip. “You know… I’m not that late, but—”

“Not that late?” Kyungsoo shrieks in disbelief. “You make me wait for five years when you promised me three! You don’t know how many feral hybrids have tried to bite my butt!”

The wolf growls. “What? I’m going to kill them!”

“That’s not the point!” Kyungsoo mutters, bunny ears flopping sadly. Jongin coos at him and grabs onto his hands, keeping them tight despite Kyungsoo’s resistance.

“I’m sorry,” the wolf hybrid starts, staring sadly at him and his tail curls, “but I have a reason, Bunny Soo.”

“Tell me so that I could understand! I thought you have forgotten about me and mate someone better…” He trails off, tears scrolling down his red cheeks. Jongin fidgets in panic because he makes his bunny cries.

He holds onto his face with his palms and presses a soft kiss on his lips, much like the one he did at the first time they met.

Kyungsoo’s tears stop for a while before his face scrunches up and he continues crying. Jongin peppers his face with kisses and mumbles of ‘I’m sorry’.

“I would never mate someone else…” Jongin starts, planting yet another kiss on his lips. Kyungsoo shudders, closing his eyes.

“I did promise you to come back in three years, but my great grandfather, you know how demanding he could be,” he whines when Kyungsoo couldn’t stop crying.

“I got another training for two years, Soo.”

“What is that?” Kyungsoo croaks out with a wide pout. Jongin coos at his cuteness.

“The three years is about wolves nature, I guess you get that already… but the two years training is to prepare me in the future. My dad tells me I should be the pack leader in order to mate you.”

“Pack leader?” Kyungsoo sniffs, ceasing his cry and rubs his nose with his fist. God, how cute he could get.

“Yes. My dad, he, he wants, no, he orders me, orders us to… have many babies as possible.”

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo shrieks and his face burns as if it was in fire. Babies?

Just to think about it makes him hot all over and he whines lowly when his pheromone spreads out.

Jongin’s nose sniffs deeply and his eyes change their color, seeming to be able to smell his desire.

“Wolves have to make sure the lineage is secure, Soo,” he speaks again through gritted teeth, “and he has told me that the first alpha wolf child we get will be the next pack leader after me.”

“So, you are not forgetting me?” The bunny asks, jutting his bottom lip. Jongin shakes his head no, muttering ‘I could never’ again and again.

“And you are not going to mate someone else?”

“Only you.”

“You are going to stay now?”

“Yes. Promise.”

 

 

 

 

 

The bunny remains silent, his bottom lip still juts out and Jongin couldn’t handle the temptation because he leans forward and traps it in between his teeth. Kyungsoo yelps in surprise, shuddering eagerly from Jongin’s touches.

His teeth give the lip a few playful nips before he presses their lips into the-long-awaited kiss, swallowing the bunny’s moan into his mouth. God, how long has he imagined this?

Kyungsoo gets dragged by his instinct, quickly climbing onto the wolf’s lap for a better access. He mewls when Jongin angles his head properly and when their tongues touch, he jolts in surprise.

There are hands creeping onto his plump bottom and the way Jongin squeezes his bushy tail sends his body on fire. It’s weird; Baekhyun has pulled onto his tail numerous times but how could the sensation be so different?

“Ahnn,” Kyungsoo moans, jutting his bottom more into the other’s palms. Jongin growls, he really wants to claim his bunny right away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Excuse me.”

The pair stops in surprise when someone talks and clears his throat.

Baekhyun is standing in front of them, glaring.

“Please. Stop spreading your mating pheromone everywhere and just get a room! And you! Stop groping my cute bunny!”

Jongin growls at him, because how dare he call his mate as his! He feels possessive all of the sudden and starts spreading his scent all over his bunny. Kyungsoo whimpers in embarrassment for forgetting that they are in the public place.

He climbs down from the wolf’s lap and grabs his messenger bag from Chanyeol, slinging it over his shoulder and makes sure it covers his bottom. He feels his entrance juice is slicking his underwear and he doesn’t need someone to see how damp it is and think that he is peeing in his pants.

Baekhyun has the nerve to glare at the wolf hybrid and there are banters of puppy barks and wolf growls over and over again. Kyungsoo pouts, stomping his feet because he is being ignored again by his neighbor and his potential mate.

Jongin stops growling all together when he sniffs his bunny going further away from him. Frantically, he runs after his bunny and embraces him from behind, grinning when he hears Kyungsoo’s yelp.

“Should we see your mom, Kyungsoo?”

“I bet she would hit you.” He mutters, bushy tail twitching in annoyance and Jongin couldn’t help himself but to grab it and squeezes the fluff ball. Kyungsoo gasps, almost moaning and he glares at the wolf, pinching his side.

Jongin acts as if it was hurt because, seriously, Kyungsoo’s touch feels like feather. He is too adorable like a kid.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo is right. Jongin finds himself wincing at the hit from the bunny’s mother and an earful of scolding for being away too long. The bunny stands behind the wall of the kitchen, poking his head out just to laugh over Jongin’s face.

He is lucky that he is cute. If it was someone else, Jongin would have growl at them for laughing at him.

They end up having family dinner and Kyungsoo’s father couldn’t seem to stop questioning him about what he had done for the past five years. Jongin proudly presents that he had been trained to be a very good wolf, an amazing pack leader in the future, and a great father for all his children.

Kyungsoo chokes on his carrot stew at the mention of that.

Once the dinner is over, Jongin crawls under Kyungsoo’s blanket and waits for the bunny to join him. He relishes in the feeling of being able to smell his bunny again and it makes him happy that he could finally hold his bunny close in his sleep.

Kyungsoo comes five minutes later, pajamas all loose but snuggly, and a towel over his damp hair. Jongin whines lowly in his throat, because Kyungsoo looks so delicious and he wants nothing but to eat him.

He holds the blanket up and Kyungsoo giggles, quickly crawling under it and snuggles against his chest. Jongin sighs in delight, his inner wolf howling in happiness and satisfaction to be able to hug him bunny this close.

Kyungsoo draws random circles on Jongin’s sturdy chest while they have light chat over things and Jongin coos at the way his little bunny looks so adorable with flushed cheeks and from the way he keeps cuddling closer to seek more warmth.

He tips the bunny’s chin up and kisses his lips softly. Kyungsoo whimpers, detaching himself from Jongin’s mouth quickly and he smiles shyly, fiddling with his fingers. Jongin almost squeals at how cute he is but he then remembers that pack leaders don’t squeal. He should be growling in dominance.

Simply to say that innocent little kisses turn into a hot making out session that consists of Kyungsoo’s soft whimpers and tied tongues and dry humping.

Jongin attaches his mouth on the bunny’s shoulder which is exposed from their frantic movement and the pajama shirt rolls down his arm. He smells so freaking delicious and Jongin is tempted to just bite him and claim him fully but he still needs Kyungsoo’s consent.

The bunny hybrid is trembling underneath him. Jongin feels his cock is tight against his loose sweat pants and it’s incredible that he is able to hold back. He has been waiting for this for so long and his knot will be forming soon and he wouldn’t be able to hold back anymore.

Kyungsoo stares up at him with a pair of wide teary eyes, making Jongin weak in the knees and he traces his canines softly along the veins in his neck. He could hear Kyungsoo’s blood rushing furiously in his body and he knows clearly just how aroused the bunny is from the fact that he keeps rubbing his butt against the sheet.

“Kyungsoo, love, do you want to mate?” He asks, holding onto the bunny’s cheeks because he seems to be losing his consciousness.

The bunny is hesitant to answer but in the end he shakes his head and Jongin almost could hear his heart breaking into pieces if not for Kyungsoo’s next words, “I have a physical test tomorrow and I don’t need people to see me limping, Jongin!”

The explanation brings relief to the wolf’s heart and he laughs lightly.

“Okay, we will mate any other day, but please don’t make me wait any longer. I know now how you feel about waiting.” He whines, nuzzling into the bunny’s neck. Kyungsoo giggles, both from his words and his tickling nose, but he pats the wolf’s arm to grab his attention back on him.

“I could help you with that, Jonginnie. If you want.”

The way he suggests it is so innocent and Jongin wouldn’t understand the meaning of it if there were no hands along the waistband of his sweatpants.

He groans, canines showing and he chants a barely audible ‘yes, yes, yes’ before Kyungsoo’s hands slip into his sweatpants and begin to drag up and down on his shaft. His touch, his soft breathing, his sweet scent, his delicate fingers; Jongin almost loses his mind.

The bunny hybrid breathes heavily and Jongin is sure he likes touching his wolf like this.

“I’ve been… imagining this, Jongin,” he pants, massaging the base of his cock while sitting up and rubbing his own bottom on his bed. The wolf howls softly, he could feel his knot forming soon and he is torn in between staying still and let the bunny finish him or he should do something to the pheromone his bunny is letting out.

“I was scared that you would let someone else touch you like this,” Kyungoso murmurs softly, squeezing the erection and Jongin groans.

So, it seems that his bunny is insecure.

With self-restrain, Jongin grabs the bunny by his face and kisses him roughly on his lips, swallowing Kyungsoo’s surprised moans into his mouth. He trails his hands down along the bunny’s shoulder, teasingly grace over the pinky nipples he could see hidden behind the white pajama shirt, before settling onto his hips and rubbing on them sensually.

Kyungsoo fastens his hands on the wolf’s cock, gently scratching his nails along the forming knot and loving the sound Jongin is emitting. The hands on his hips are moving ever so slightly, before dipping into his pajama pants and creeping closer to his ass cheeks.

He could feel his breathing is getting faster and by the time Jongin’s long fingers trace along his butt crack, Kyungsoo moans into the messy kiss, jutting his bottom out to give him more access.

Jongin is quick to rub the tip of his fingers along the wet entrance, teasingly plunging the tip a bit before drawing out again. It spurs Kyungsoo’s pleasure and he keeps on teasing him until the bunny goes slack against his chest and the front of his pajama pants is damp.

He keeps on moving his hands even though he has reached his orgasm and by the way Jongin’s cock twitches in his palms, he would come soon.

The wolf howls, coming into those little palms before hugging the bunny hybrid close to his chest.

“Thank you. For everything, for waiting, for being my mate.” Jongin whispers against his neck, feeling all sort of feels creeping into his mind.

Kyungsoo smiles and nods his head, snuggling into his warmth.

“Thank you, too, for imprinting on me at that time.”

Jongin couldn’t describe the way he is feeling in his chest but he doesn’t think he will be able to understand it anyway, because Kyungsoo will always make him feels new things in each new day and it doesn’t come as a surprise to him when he finds himself loving him more and more on each day.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning on the next day, they are awoken by a loud yapping coming from a certain puppy hybrid.

Kyungsoo grunts adorably, snuggling to the warmth surrounding him and the warmth seems to agree with him by providing him more.

“W-W-Wake up!” Baekhyun’s bark starts to get clearer in Kyungsoo’s ear before he snaps his eyes open and he looks alarmed at the shocked looking Baekhyun hiding behind the door of his room.

“…baekhyun?” He calls softly, rubbing his eyes with both of his fists.

Baekhyun lets out a puppy whine while staring at his neighbor’s cute waking way but there’s a certain possessive scent lingering around this room. And also there are another pair of legs under Kyungsoo’s baby-blue colored blanket and Baekhyun’s sure he knows who they belongs to.

“Jonginnie,” the bunny coos at his wolf mate, pecking his cheeks softly. The wolf growls softly and it takes him three more kisses on his lips before he is waking up with a wide smile grazing his face.

“Good morning, my bunny.” He greets him. Kyungsoo shudders; Jongin’s bed voice is so sensual.

“M-Morning,” he whispers, suddenly getting uncomfortable with the way he feels his morning wood is poking up.

Jongin seems to smell it and his eyes are wide opened soon, before he is grinning wolfishly (pun not intended) at his adorable bunny, who is now shifting around and trying to cover himself with the blanket.

“I can smell it, you know.”

Kyungsoo whines, shaking his head and silently begging Jongin to just drop the subject. The wolf hybrid towers over him and begins to sniff him around, picking up his aroused scent.

Just as he is about to start their morning session, there is a loud bark from the door.

“Stop trying to eat my bunny and get ready, you ungrateful wolf!” Baekhyun barks loudly, huffing before slamming the door close with the pull of his tail on the door knob and walks away from the room.

Jongin growls softly. “What is he doing here?”

“He wakes me up, just like usual. He lives next door, by the way.”

The wolf scrunches his nose up. “Who is he, anyway? I don’t recall him in my head.”

Kyungsoo giggles, covering his mouth with his two palms, and Jongin’s eyes twinkle in excitement from the bunny’s voice.

“His name is Baekhyun and I’m forever grateful to him.” He grins, bunny teeth showing and Jongin coos at him. Is it even legal for him to be this cute?

“Soo, why do you have to be so cute?” Jongin sighs, feeling his chest constricts because of his mate’s cuteness.

The bunny blinks his eyes questioningly, head tilting aside in confusion.

“Do I?” He mutters, pointing to himself with his forefinger.

Jongin groans and tackles him onto the bed, kissing him breathlessly and Kyungsoo is left yelping adorably.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“My poor bunny,” Baekhyun starts when Kyungsoo makes his way into the kitchen. He could hear the bunny’s mother giggles and he ignores her, continuing to glare at the wolf hybrid walking behind his friend.

“What do you mean, Baekhyunnie?”  He settles onto the stool while grabbing his bowl and eyes twinkling in happiness at the cereal in it, with various shapes and colors resembling carrots.

“I don’t want that big bad wolf devouring you. I don’t like it.” He barks, folding his arms.

Jongin stops chewing the meat Kyungsoo’s mother especially cooks for him and glares at the puppy.

“He is my mate, you kicked puppy!”

“And I don’t like you, stupid wolf!”

Kyungsoo whines at the banter, especially in the morning.

“Be civil for me, can you?” He begs, blinking his wide eyes sadly while nipping onto his spoon.

Baekhyun coos at him and Jongin drops his fork, tail wagging and wolf ears tensing up in excitement.

“I’ll try. Just for you.” The puppy mutters under his breath. Jongin is too distracted to agree.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The walk to the college is calm, consisting of exchanged chats from the bunny and the puppy and also the way the wolf keeps on stealing kisses from him.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes at the public display affection, before he jolts in surprise when a certain husky hybrid embraces him from behind. He barks, spinning around to bite whoever it is but stops when the husky hybrid grins down at him.

“H-Hi.”

“You look cute today, puppy.”

Kyungsoo giggles at the sweet words and admires the doggies pair from beside them, hand squeezing Jongin’s arm to contain his giddiness. Jongin watches in amusement at the two doggies pre-mating talks.

Jongin has joined them into the college and it’s good to be from powerful race because he is able to pull some strings and he is good to go as if he had joined them from the beginning.

Kyungsoo whines when the wolf peppers kisses all around his face when they stop in front of his class, because Jongin just can’t let him go without his scent all over him. He huffs and tries to punch the wolf on the chest, only to whimper when his fist hurts. Jongin’s chest is as hard as a rock.

“I’ll see you in an hour, bunny.” He whispers, pecking his lips again.

The bunny nods, waving to him before entering his class. Jongin sighs in delight, before turning on his heels and goes to find his own class.

It’s going to be a long hour.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo waits for his wolf once his lecture is over. He will be having a physical test in another fifteen minutes and he has changed his clothes into a uniform they are given.

Jongin comes rushing to him. The bunny wiggles excitedly once he sees his wolf is approaching him, bushy tail shaking cutely. His long ears are flopping around.

They embrace as if they hadn’t seen each other for decades and Kyungsoo buries his nose into the wolf’s chest, inhaling his scent.

“How’s your class, Jongin?” He mutters, cuddling closer.

“Boring without you.” Jongin sighs.

Kyungsoo giggles, standing on his tip toes to peck his lips softly. A smile graces the wolf’s face almost instantly.

“You are so cute, love. Anyway, what will they do to you in that physical test?”

“They will measure my weight and height. And then I have to run for them to count my heartbeats and other things like that,” he sighs, not liking this test at all.

“I will wait for you in front of the gym, okay?”

“Okay!” He grins widely and Jongin couldn’t hold back himself from kissing him again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The physical test goes smoothly and Kyungsoo reaches his turn. He gets onto the scale, huffing because his height is still the same and his weight doesn’t concern him at all.

Next, there’s a thing hung up on a string and he has to jump to try to grab it. It’s hard; he is so short he wonders how he will pass this test. He doesn’t pay attention to the other hybrids laughing at him when he keeps on jumping.

After that, he runs around the field, huffing and panting like crazily before his time is recorded and he is free to go.

Kyungsoo wipes his sweat away, whining silently when he finds out his uniform t-shirt and pants are all stuck onto his body from all the sweat. The other hybrids have long gone, sipping onto drinks and he wants one, too. He considers begging Jongin to get him one later on the cafeteria, yeah, he should do that.

He gets up from the bench to stand, only to be sat down again when two hands push him down back onto the bench from behind. Twisting his neck, Kyungsoo finds three fox hybrids staring down at him.

“Well, well, what do we have here?”

“H-Hello?” Kyungsoo greets because he has known the talks around of how sly those fox hybrids are.

“We are going to have some fun. Care to join us?” The one standing in the middle asks, leaning down to his face.

“Uh…”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo wails in panic; two foxes are holding his arms down and he is on being pinned down on his stomach, with the other fox is crouching and sniffing his behind.

“You smell delicious, bunny. And look at those plump butts; you should have seen the way they jiggle when you jump, darling.”

“P-Please let me go! D-Don’t eat me!” He cries, fearing on what they will do to him. No one seems to be able to hear his voice; the gym’s door is closed without any gap.

“Why? I want to eat you, I’m sure you will be very, very satisfying!” One fox yaps at him, dragging his fingers along his back. Kyungsoo struggles to break free, but the other two pin him down even rougher, meshing his face against the wooden bench.

He trembles, bushy tail tensed and long ears flop down in fear, when the fox drags his uniform t-shirt up his back.

“No, no, no, no!!!”

“The more you struggle, the more delicious you are.” The fox murmurs, this time dragging his sweat pants down, together with his underwear.

“No!! Jongin!!!” He keeps screaming, because not even Jongin has done this to him. He couldn’t let himself be eaten by this foxes!

“That wolf boy hasn’t claimed you. Does he know that you keep shaking your butt to others and that’s why he won’t mate you? Poor bunny,” he runs his fingers through the bunny’s sweaty hair, before pulling onto the locks roughly and Kyungsoo whimpers in pain.

“Let me have a taste first, alright?”

“NO!!! LET ME GO!! NO! NO! NO!”

There are palms grabbing his plump butts and Kyungsoo wails in disgust.

“D-Don’t touch m-me!!! Help! Jongin!! Jongin!!!”

And there’s a hand squeezing his tail.

Kyungsoo cried loudly, hoping Jongin, no, just anyone, please, save him!

There’s hot breathe hitting his entrance.

The bunny screams, struggling and trying to keep his legs closed. The fox glares at the bunny and slaps his butt cheek harshly, the sound echoing all over the gym room.

He squeezes his teary eyes shut when he feels warmth getting closer to his behind.

“Jongin… I-I’m sorry,” he whimpers when there are hands holding onto his hips.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Rushing out from his class, the wolf boy feels his heart constricts painfully, as if Kyungsoo was calling for him. He hasn’t felt this way before and it begins to make him anxious.

He sees some hybrids wearing the same uniform as Kyungsoo. They are chatting and holding onto their change clothes, heading towards the washroom.

Where’s is his bunny?

Jongin runs quickly towards the gym room, hoping that his bunny is alright. He imagines his bunny is waiting for him, wearing the cutest smile ever and then he would embrace him and tell him that he misses him.

He focuses his senses on his nose and his ears, trying to pick out anything about Kyungsoo.

It’s faint, but he could hear it. It’s like he hears Kyungsoo’s cries and screams, making him panics and rushing towards the closed gym room without sparing any glance to anyone he pushes out of his way.

 

 

 

“D-Don’t touch m-me!!! Help! Jongin!! Jongin!!!”

 

 

 

His heart freezes at the words and he kicks the door with all his power; the metal slamming and breaking the wall harshly.

The image is foreign and Jongin loses control over his inner wolf, attacking the hybrid mounting his mate. His growl is feral and his eyes are red, tail standing up and ears tensed in anger.

He could smell the scent of his mate in fear, curling onto himself when the other two hybrids release him and try to escape. Jongin will not forgive them for touching his mate and forcing him.

Before he could realize what he is doing, he has threw his fists repeatedly against those three fucker hybrids, destroying whatever it is touching his possession.

He could hear some footsteps entering the gym room, and he barely hears a bark from puppy but he could care less; his intention is to finish these fuckers.

 

 

 

 

“Jongin!”

He breaks from his anger; the red wavers away from his eyes as he turns around and sees Baekhyun checking his bunny’s bottom, sighing in relief when nothing has happened to him.

Jongin rushes to his mate as the puppy pulls the pants up again and adjusts the uniform.

Kyungsoo seems like he is hyperventilating and he is reaching for Jongin.

The wolf chews on his lip, cradling his mate into his arms and murmuring comforting words to him. Kyungsoo cries against his chest, clutching onto him tightly.

“I’m sorry, baby. So sorry,” Jongin mutters against his hair, pecking his head softly. The bunny continues crying, choking on his sobs and still trembling. Jongin could see the husky hybrid growling at the three villains and hitting them when they try to escape.

Baekhyun has come back with the guards and headmaster into the gym room. The guards grab the three hybrids away and Baekhyun barks threateningly at them.

Kyungsoo whimpers, his cries die down as he hiccups. Jongin leans back to see his face and the bunny clutches onto his jacket, not wanting to let him go and keeps on shaking his head.

“Are you okay, baby? Did they hurt you anywhere?” He tries to soften his tone but just the mere thought of those fuckers make his blood boils again.

The bunny parts his mouth before breaking into a cry again and Jongin presses his mouth over his trembling lips to calm him down. Kyungsoo sobs, fingers loosening on Jongin’s jacket before his eyes roll to the back of his skull and he loses his consciousness.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin demands the head master to expel the three out and the head master couldn’t do anything but agrees to him.

Kyungsoo is admitted to the hospital due to him losing his consciousness and the doctor reassures them that his bunny is fine and he is just still tired and surprised and shocked with the event.

The wolf hybrid is still tensed all over and he refuses to leave his mate’s side even though Baekhyun has tried to make him at least drink something. He wouldn’t leave Kyungsoo by himself again, never.

He will contact the headmaster and have a talk with him about changing all his classes into Kyungsoo’s and he will not take no as the answer. Kyungsoo needs all the protection he could give to him and it saddens Jongin that he is a bit late and those fuckers have touched even an inch of his bunny’s skin. He wouldn’t let them go away.

Jongin remembers having some assassins under his father’s right hand and maybe he could ask them a favor of doing the dirty job. No one escapes from his wrath, especially concerning his bunny mate.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo whimpers, eyes opening wide before calling for the wolf’s name. Jongin scrambles from his seat, cradling his face into his palms and muttering, “I’m here, baby,” against his head. The bunny gasps for air, clutching onto his life savior’s arm before crying again.

The hospital room they are in right now is empty, save for Kyungsoo’s muffled cries and sobs. Jongin closes his eyes and climbs onto the bed after taking off his shoes, hugging his bunny to his chest.

“I’m so sorry, love. Please don’t cry, I won’t let it happen again to you. No one but your family and friends who could get close to you. I promise.”

Kyungsoo nods against his chest, his sobs die down in his throat. He leans back, wiping his tears and snot with his fists. Jongin smiles amusedly at his adorable move, grabbing his face and peppers kisses along the skin, ignoring Kyungsoo’s protest of him kissing his snot.

“Jongin?” He calls softly, looking up with wide teary eyes.

“Yes, love?” The wolf hybrid caresses his hair softly. Kyungsoo gulps and chews his bottom lip.

“What’s wrong? Do you need something? Are you hungry?”

“Can you… help me with something?” Kyungsoo whispers softly, barely audible but Jongin could catch it with his great sense of hearing.

“Of course! I would do anything for you!” He tells him sincerely, because, well.

How could Jongin say no to those eyes?

 

 

 

 

The bunny fiddles with his fingers before whispering to him to lock the door, please. Jongin stares questioningly, doing as he is told so before climbing back onto the bed with Kyungsoo who is now sitting back on his knees.

“What’s wrong?”

“Please touch me,” he whimpers, sliding his pants down. Jongin feels his eyes bulge out in shock from the sudden bold request and he is left gaping.

“What?”

“Please, please, Jongin. I want your touch and yours only!” He whimpers in a begging tone, grabbing the wolf hybrid’s hand and bringing it towards his entrance.

Jongin shudders; he could feel how wet his bunny is and without thinking any further, he fulfils his request.

“Oh, my sweet bunny,” he mutters, sticking a finger inside and watching Kyungsoo’s reaction. The bunny hybrid seems to like it and his eyes roll back. He pants, eyes squeezes shut and teeth digging into his lip as he rocks his butt against Jongin’s hand.

It’s hard for Jongin to hold back but he just needs to touch his bunny. It’s not for his pleasure but for his little mate.

“Ah, ah, Jonginnie, a-ahn, nggh,” he whimpers wantonly, clutching Jongin’s jacket in a death grip. The wolf sniffs his scent, dragging his nose along his neck and up to his cheek, pressing there.

“Should I add another finger?” Jongin mutters lowly, feeling Kyungsoo nods his head and he smiles at his bunny’s eagerness.

The second finger joins in and Kyungsoo gasps, whining because needs more and he wants to come and have Jongin only in his mind.

“Nhaa, ah, Jongin, p-please, please, m-more, nyaa,” Kyungsoo mewls, tears streaming down his face. His cute little cock is begging for attention and Jongin rubs it up and down with his free hand, loving the way his bunny hiccups in pleasure.

Jongin’s hands are moving faster by now, fingers plunging in and out while his other hand strokes the erection quickly. Kyungsoo trembles in front of him, mouth agape and eyes blown with pleasure. The bunny locks his eyes on his wolf and he whimpers out.

“I, I love you, Jongin, ah, ah, m-my wolf mate, ahn! Ah, ah, ah, please!”

The wolf hybrid grits his teeth, kissing those moaning lips and swallowing those little cute whimpers which are arousing him in each passing second. He pumps harshly on Kyungsoo’s cock and the bunny cries out, coming into his hand before slumping tiredly against the sturdy chest.

“Thank you, Jonginnie,” he whispers, eyes closing to sleep.

Jongin hums, licking his fingers clean from the sweet slick and cum. He grabs a few tissues to wipe his bunny’s clean before pulling his pants up again. Kyungsoo has fallen back to sleep and now has a small content smile playing on his lips.

The wolf couldn’t help but chuckle, kissing those heart-shaped lips lovingly.

“I can’t wait to mate you, love.”

It looks like Kyungsoo is still awake and he mutters back, “Me too.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Jongin snaps at anyone who dares glancing at his bunny. Kyungsoo can’t say he dislikes it, because he loves Jongin’s protectiveness, moreover after the incident.

The whole students find out about three fox hybrids getting expelled because of harassing the sweet bunny hybrid Do Kyungsoo and let’s just say everyone now fears the wolf hybrid goes by the name of Kim Jongin.

Do Kyungsoo is always being secured by the wolf hybrid and also two dogs who are barking towards people.

No one knows the real detail but they choose to remain not knowing rather than being nosey and getting their ass kicked out by the growling wolf.

 

 

 

Jongin spends most of his time beside his mate, shoulder squared and tensed everytime they come to the crowded places.

Kyungsoo would reassure him that it’s fine to put his guard down for a while and stop killing people with his eyes. Jongin softens at him and cradles him close to his chest, rubbing his possessive scent onto him.

The bunny’s parents are shocked about the incident and can’t stop thanking Jongin and Baekhyun and also Chanyeol for saving their sweet little son. They should have known that people tend to take advantage on a weak little bunny. Kyungsoo gets peppers of kisses along his face from his parents and he laughs at them.

Jongin stays over Kyungsoo’s house more often than he is sleeping on his own bed. He can’t calm his heart without holding his bunny close to him. Kyungsoo doesn’t seem to mind and he loves to snuggle to him, rubbing his face on his sturdy chest.

 

On one certain evening, Kyungsoo waves bye to his parents, getting an earful of words to keep the door locked except for his wolf, and to never go out by himself. His parents have a reunion event on the other town and they have called Jongin to accompany their son. Without thinking any further, Jongin says yes and quickly packs his things to have a sleep over for the entire three days.

After hearing his dad’s car drives away, Kyungsoo looks around before closing the door and locks it securely. He is a bit afraid and traumatized from the last incident for letting his guard down when he is alone.

Jongin takes too long. He pouts while grabbing his carrot snack and heads towards the living room to watch some rerun of dramas.

It takes another ten minutes before the door is knocked and Kyungsoo jolts in surprise on the couch. He grabs the baseball bat his parents have prepared for him while moving towards the front door to find out the person behind it.

“W-Who is it?” He mutters, hiding behind the curtain.

There’s a familiar chuckle and Kyungsoo’s long ears twitch.

“Don’t you recognize me anymore?”

Kyungsoo puts down the baseball bat and quickly unlocks the door, throwing himself into Jongin’s arms and ignoring the ‘oof’ coming from the wolf.

“I miss you!” He giggles, snuggling into his shoulder.

Jongin laughs softly, lifting his bunny up by his thighs and grabs his bag inside before closing the door and locking it back.

“You are so cautious. I’m glad,” he whispers, pressing his nose against the bunny’s head.

Kyungsoo grins, nodding his head and tightening all his limbs around the wolf hybrid. Jongin laughs at his act, bringing him towards the living room and sitting down, securing the bunny on his lap.

“What are you watching?”

“Dramas!” Kyungsoo exclaims, suddenly remembering he has been watching the TV. He spins around, steadying himself on his wolf’s lap and grabbing the bag of his carrot snack again, nibbling on it.

Jongin watches his bunny in amusement because, damn it, his Kyungsoo is so cute nibbling his snack like that!

He locks his gaze on his bunny for all the time, watching the various changes on his expression.

Feeling eyes on him, Kyungsoo stuffs the remaining carrot stick into his mouth before twisting his neck around, only to find his wolf is gazing at him with loving eyes. He smiles up at him.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

Jongin grins, leaning forward to rub their nose together.

“Just want to fill my desire to keep you in my mind.”

Kyungsoo mewls a cute ‘nyaa~’ when Jongin pecks his lips softly.

 

Jongin takes a deep breath to calm himself. Kyungsoo should have known what kind of effect he has on him and maybe that’s why he keeps on acting so cute and adorable.

“You really…” The wolf whispers, giving up and pressing his face on the bunny’s shoulder, sighing in defeat.

“What’s wrong?” Kyungsoo questions curiously, staring at the back of Jongin’s head and absentmindedly runs his fingers along the triangular ear.

He hears a soft purr coming from the wolf hybrid.

“Jonginnie?”

“Soo, please stop tempting me…” He whispers tiredly, tugging him close.

The bunny lets out a curious sound of, “Ng~?”

“Tempting you? What?”

“…I’ve been holding myself back so please. Please stop being so cute.” Jongin mutters.

Kyungsoo blinks his wide eyes, teeth digging onto his bottom lip.

“By the way, Jongin,”

“Yeah?”

“Why won’t, um,” he hesitates, before continuing, “why won’t you… mate me?”

He hears a sharp intake of breath from Jongin and the wolf leans back, staring into his eyes.

“I want to wait until you are ready. After that incident, you are so shaken up. I don’t want to scare you.”

Kyungsoo pouts, feeling tears suddenly blinding his eyes from the care and affection coming from his wolf. Jongin is so considerate.

“I want you to mate me,” he whispers, tears spilling down his cheeks. Jongin coos at him, wiping the tears away.

“Are you sure? You won’t be afraid?” He tugs him close, brushing their lips together in the softest touch. Kyungsoo sniffs, nose wrinkling up before nodding without any hesitation.

 

Jongin locks their lips together, swallowing the soft plea from the bunny and keeping him perched on top of his lap.

The carrot snack spills onto the floor as Kyungsoo wraps his arms around his wolf boy, mewling softly into the kiss. He has been waiting for Jongin to mate him for years and now, he won’t let Jongin go before he mates him for real.

He feels Jongin pulls back slightly to turn off the TV before scooping him into his strong arms and practically running towards his bedroom. Kyungsoo stifles a giggle as he clings tightly onto Jongin.

The wolf softly puts him down on top of his unmade bed and he crawls back with his elbows to get onto the center of his bed. Jongin traps him down and locks their lips again, swallowing his breathy mewl.

Kyungsoo feels his body shuddering in need because he can smell Jongin’s dominant wolf pheromone spreading out in his room.

It takes no time before he is yelping; one bunny ear flops down in front of his face when Jongin practically rips his clothes open. He could hear the sound of fabric ripping and he almost scolds Jongin to not ruin his clothes but all complains get stuck on his tongue when Jongin latches his mouth over his throat, complete with nipping teeth.

His body spasms with the upcoming arousal and Kyungsoo mewls lowly, writhing against his sheet while slowly feeling hot all over.

“Nggh, Jongin –”

Kyungsoo lets out a sudden loud mewl when a hand slips into his pants and gropes his butt. He is so hot, damn it! His body feels like burning!

Jongin grins, holding himself up with his elbow while keep hovering on top of the writhing bunny; his other hand keeps caressing the soft ass cheek. He loves hearing the bunny’s mewl, it sends him waves of pleasure and he can feel his erection slowly curving up.

“Nyaa~ Jongin, Jongin!” Kyungsoo whimpers, feeling his natural juice slowly slides down his butt crack.

His long bunny ears keep twitching and tensing. His bushy tail wriggles as he smells Jongin’s dominant pheromone spreading all over him. He really can’t wait to be mated by this hot, attractive wolf.

The wolf hybrid traces his fingers along the slicking juice, bringing his hand up to his mouth as he licks it clean. Kyungsoo keeps his gaze on him, smooth body trembling in need before he tugs onto the wolf’s clothes.

“Off~” He whines, tugging onto the hem of Jongin’s clothes and mewling in delight when the sight of Jongin’s tan chest comes into his gaze.

He runs his hands along the chest with a purr leaving his mouth, only to gasp when Jongin growls at him. He stops moving altogether and keeps his hands on him, wrinkling his nose and feeling so damn turned on by the dominance side Jongin shows.

The wolf likes this, the dominant and submissive game they are playing.

Without being able to hold back, Jongin grabs the bunny’s pants and pulls them down, before throwing them to the corner of the room. He hears Kyungsoo whimpers as the bunny rubs his plump bottom against his bed sheet, looking very much impatient.

“Look at you, my bunny,” Jongin whispers, voice an octave lower than normal as he removes the last piece of clothes off his body.

He crawls on top of the bunny hybrid who is shaking by now, trapping him down with his arms and legs.

Kyungsoo sniffs, rubbing his butt again and silently demanding Jongin to just start the mating.

Jongin grins at him, canines showing. He loves every side of his Kyungsoo, but this needy side of him is the best.

He dips down, trailing his mouth over the smooth skin and down to the perky buds on the bunny’s chest and starts lapping on one of them.

Kyungsoo whimpers, mewling and wriggling under him, unconsciously pushing his chest more into the hungry wolf’s mouth. Jongin sucks onto the dusty pink nipple, sometimes nipping before lapping it with his saliva.

His hands trail down onto the bunny’s hips, massaging them before finally rubbing along the smoothness of his thighs. Kyungsoo always refuses to show his thighs too much and now he has all the freedom to touch them, and moreover, they are his.

His to claim, his to touch, his to kiss, his to possess.

Jongin drags the flat of his tongue down the center of Kyungsoo’s torso, stopping just above his pubic hair and nuzzling against it. He hears an embarrassed mewl coming from the bunny and it makes him chuckles in amusement.

He parts the bunny’s knees away and watches the juice sliding down onto the bed sheet. He can’t wait to lap on it.

 

Kyungsoo chews on his fist, watching Jongin staring down at his slick entrance with hungry gaze. He lies perfectly in submission for his wolf to devour him completely.

“E-Eat me, Jongin,” he manages to whisper, meaning to tell the wolf that he can own his everything; his heart, his soul, and his body.

He doesn’t see it coming but Jongin’s eyes turn red for a second before turning back to normal and the wolfish smirk on his face is kind of scary and he should be scared by it, but when the wolf boy dips down and nuzzles against his entrance, he lets out a loud whimper.

 

Jongin sticks his tongue out, poking the juice and tasting it, growling in delight because he has found his favorite drink. Without wasting any more second, he parts his mouth and presses it against the leaking entrance, hands tight on the bunny’s thighs to keep them open.

Kyungsoo trashes around, feeling stimulated as he hears Jongin sucking his virgin entrance with fervor. He grips onto his fluffy pillow, bringing it to his mouth to tone down his voice, because he loves being eaten out like this.

His penis twitches in excitement as he continues watching Jongin drinking all the juice coming out from his entrance, before he grabs onto his own little twitching erection and rubs his hands up and down.

“…jongin- ngghh, ah, nnhh, j-jongin,”

It’s hard to hold back his orgasm because Jongin is staring straight into his eyes right now, mouth keeps eating him and he watches patiently on him jerking himself off.

Kyungsoo releases all over his stomach, voice cracking up when he moans loudly.

 

He feels Jongin leaning back then hovering on top of him, fingers tracing along his perfectly eaten hole. Kyungsoo closes his eyes tighter when a finger sticks in; Jongin doesn’t seem to be in his right mind because his scent is way too strong and too aroused right now.

A finger quickly pumps in and out, leaving Kyungsoo a whimpering mess against the fluffy pillow.

Two fingers rub along his inner walls and Jongin has started rutting his growing erection against the bunny’s marked thighs.

Three fingers stretch him open, making Kyungsoo unable to form a coherent sentence and just keep on moaning.

He is trembling in lust when four fingers shoved deep in him and with a loud whine, he begs Jongin to just take him quickly because he can’t hold it anymore.

The feeling to be taken as a mate by his dear one is crawling in his chest and Kyungsoo couldn’t help but acting like a pervert right now. He needs Jongin’s big penis shoved into his butt.

 

He feels Jongin withdraws his fingers and there’s a moment of silence, causing him to open his eyes.

Jongin is breathing so hard, sweaty and trembling. He seems to be holding back because with the way he is gripping his fists, Kyungsoo could see his knuckles turn white.

“Jonginnie? Mate me, please?”

“I, I don’t –” Jongin starts, eyes blinking as if he was trying to keep himself sane before continuing, “I don’t want to hurt you. I can’t lose control and end up hurting you –”

Kyungsoo can see the internal war in his eyes. Those triangular wolf ears are tense and twitch in every three seconds, his tail is tensing. The wolf boy’s erection is swollen and leaking, almost turning purple from holding back.

His chest twists in pain; because he is being denied of rough mating and also because he can feel Jongin’s fear of hurting him.

Whimpering softly, Kyungsoo grabs the wolf down and begs him.

“Please, please, please! You won’t hurt me, Jongin! I need it! We should mate right now or –”

 

He gasps loudly, breathe stolen and back arching off when Jongin pushes inside without a warning.

“Ngghh,” he whimpers, tears streaming down onto his cheeks.

Jongin howls, fists gripping onto the curvy hips the bunny owns as he settles balls deep inside of him.

“I’m s-sorry,” Jongin whispers, feeling guilty at the sight of his bunny crying because he is being a beast and now he is causing unbearable pain to his mate.

Kyungsoo sniffs, shaking his head as he hugs his wolf by his shoulder, pulling him down on top of him.

“I-It’s not… it feels so g-good, nnhh,” he mewls right beside the wolf’s ear, crying in pleasure because his mate is inside of him, claiming him and after this they would be a mated couple and brag to the world to see their love and mating mark.

Jongin groans, penis twitching inside and he closes his eyes when Kyungsoo tightens around him.

“Soo, baby, can I move?” He asks, nuzzling into his neck.

Kyungsoo nods his head frantically, fists curling against the sturdy chest when Jongin moves even closer and trapping him down against his bed. This feels so good, oh gosh.

 

Jongin wastes no time before pulling back and pushing forward again, repeating the slow movement in a few thrusts. Kyungsoo’s breathe hitches, eyes closing as he is drowned in pleasure. He loves the feeling of Jongin’s erection inside of him; it’s like they are perfectly made for each other because it’s a perfect fit.

“Nggh, nyah, Jongin!” He moans, curling against the wolf’s body as he is being pounded hard and slow.

His juice is pouring down in a big amount as Jongin’s cock inside of him is teasing every sensitive angle and is driving him crazy with the accurate thrusts.

Jongin is breathing so hard against his neck, groans spilling out from his mouth. His hands come down to cup the round butt cheeks as he starts to pick up his pace, liking the sounds his bunny is making.

He feels like a pervert sometimes, but he can’t help it. Kyungsoo is so tiny in his arms, with his long bunny ears twitching and bushy tail keep wriggling, and his tiny fists curling on his chest, and also body shuddering in delight under him.

Who can resist such an adorable bunny as a mate?

Not to mention the whimpers and mewls and moans he is making… it’s getting hard for Jongin to hold back.

 

He throws Kyungsoo’s smooth legs on top of his shoulder and bends him in half as he fastens his hips’ movement. The sudden pace makes Kyungsoo mewls and his nose wrinkles like the perfect bunny he is; cute little toes curling in the air as Jongin pounds into his ass.

 

“J-Jongin!! Ooooh! Nggh—aaah! Ah! J-Jongin- nyaaahh!”

He gets a soft kiss on the side of his neck before the wolf leans to kiss his lips. Kyungsoo lets himself being eaten completely, with the way Jongin biting onto his lips and licking every corner in his mouth.

He lets out a loud whimper into Jongin’s mouth when the cock in him throbs; tiny fists curling on the base of Jongin’s neck.

“Ahngg! Ah, ah, ah, aaah –”

Jongin’s knot starts to swell inside of him, bringing him a new round of pleasure of being stretched so wide. The tears are blinding his eyes and his body feels numb, he could no longer think or feel anything rather than the swelling knot down there; not even Jongin’s claim mark on his neck.

Maybe this is what people say with being in the cloud nine; Kyungsoo concludes.

Jongin’s cock is twice the original aroused size by now and Kyungsoo doesn’t want to think how his little hole could accommodate it, but whatever. It could pump children into him.

Feeling hyperventilated, Kyungsoo parts his mouth in surprise because Jongin has not stopped swelling up until now! His toes curl and legs tensed in the air, fists tight and nails digging into the skin of his palms.

Jongin lets out a strained groan, finally stops swelling and appreciating the feeling of being inside of his mate. He watches the lost look in Kyungsoo’s face, eyes red and cheeks flushed and lips swollen. His bunny is trembling from the pending orgasm under him, and he grants him his pleasure by grabbing his bushy tail and pulling on it.

Kyungsoo gasps, suddenly spurting come onto his chest from the stimulation before slumping weakly on his bed, hiccupping softly.

Jongin chuckles through his gritted teeth, watching his mate going boneless and all cute under him before he finally lets himself go and howling in pleasure when his semen comes out spurting into the depth of his mate.

Kyungsoo jolts up in surprise as Jongin pumps his cum into him, grinding softly and breathing ragged.

 

“…are you okay?” Jongin asks him in between his pants, shoulder still squared as he keeps on spurting and Kyungsoo’s sure it won’t deflate anytime soon.

Nodding his head, Kyungsoo yawns cutely, eyes blinking and fists rubbing onto them.

“Am I going to have your child soon?” He whispers with hoarse voice, a small hint of smile forming on his lips.

Jongin laughs softly, nuzzling into his neck and pecking the claim mark.

“I guess.”

Kyungsoo giggles, embracing his mate and curling into him.

“Wait. Jongin, you haven’t claimed me!” He yelps in surprise. He watches his wolf mate sends him an amused stare before laughing.

“I did. You just love my dick too much to even feel it.” He teases, pecking the bunny on his wrinkling nose.

“With this,” Jongin starts again, trailing his fingers along the reddening claim mark, “no one should be able to touch you. I won’t let them.”

Kyungsoo shivers at the possessive tone but all in all, he loves it.

“Yes. No one excepts you, Jonginnie.”

 

 

 

 

 

It’s their post-mating sensation and Kyungsoo whimpers against the tile walls in the shower cubicle as Jongin pounds into him from behind.

They have woken up in the morning, body extremely sore but chest full with love.

Jongin’s knot has deflated but his dick remains in him and it doesn’t take a genius to realize what Kyungsoo feels poking in him is Jongin’s morning wood.

They shuffle into the bathroom to continue their aroused morning in the shower, with warm water running down their back.

His nipples are so hard and penis twitching as Jongin drives into him with full speed, hips piston so hard that he can feel his butt cheeks jiggle on each thrust.

Jongin doesn’t seem to give him any rest for the next three days and Kyungsoo doesn’t seem to complain.

 

 

 

 

 

His parents are back in three days and the surprised look on their face is precious once they step into their house.

Kyungsoo greets them by the door, kissing their cheek and tugging them excitedly inside.

The parents sniff around the mating scent coming from their bunny son and tears quickly fill their eyes. Their precious son is mated and even to someone as precious and loyal as Jongin. They couldn’t be happier than this.

 

The whole students in the university talk about the newly mated adorable bunny Do Kyungsoo to the transfer student Kim Jongin.

Baekhyun barks in happiness to congratulate his friend, wondering why he doesn’t smell the mating scent coming from the house of his neighbor. Oh maybe because he is too busy locking lips with the husky hybrid.

Kyungsoo giggles softly at the way his puppy friend admires his claim mark, eyes big like the puppy he is and a wide smile on his lips. He hugs Baekhyun tightly and whispers into his ear to quickly mate with the tall husky hybrid.

 

 

 

 

 

It’s not that he is not expecting, but he doesn’t think it will come this fast, because he has a child in his belly and Jongin is the happiest man alive.

He wonders whether their first child would be a bunny hybrid or a wolf hybrid.

Jongin speaks onto his belly every day, whispering sweet promises and pressing light kisses against the bulging skin. Kyungsoo giggles as he watches his mate proudly staring at his baby bump.

 

 

 

The labor comes all too sudden because they are just lounging around in the living room, watching the rerun of dramas with Jongin sitting behind him and keeping him warm and Baekhyun and Chanyeol cuddling on the other couch.

He whimpers in pain loudly before his mate and two friends go panic and bring him to the hospital.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo is nervous and completely wrecked by the time the baby is being cleaned. Jongin stays by his side for the whole time and they wait for the doctor to come and tell them what their first child is.

 

“It’s a bunny. Congratulation.”

 

They still need a wolf child. An alpha on top of that.

 

“Let’s have another baby soon.” Jongin grins at him.

Kyungsoo whines and covers his red face with his palms.

He wonders how many kids they are going to have.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted under Livejournal and Asianfanfics.

Kyungsoo doesn’t even remember crying this hard. His tears are streaming down his flushed cheeks and his nose is clogged. His bed sheet is wet from all the crying he is doing.

But why is he crying?

Because it hurts.

It hurts so much that his heat comes in full blast even from the very first day.

But then again why is he crying?

Because it’s good.

It’s good to have Jongin eating his ass out from behind him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo whimpers, burying his face into the bed sheet while sticking his ass up in the air even more. Jongin nips along his swell of his butt cheeks and has been ignoring his leaking entrance for a while.

“Jongin!” He whines softly, choking on his tears. His mate is denying his ass!

The wolf growls and lands a not-so-gentle hit on his butt cheek, earning a surprised yet pleased moan from the bunny.

“Be patient.” Jongin growls, before resuming on sinking his canines on every inch of the bunny’s smooth butt cheeks. Kyungsoo nods his head docilely, sobbing into his bed sheet. He can’t deny it because it’s so freaking good to have Jongin’s marks all over him.

They are just playing around, talking, and teasing about the plan of making the second child when suddenly Kyungsoo shudders and gasps from the leaking juice from his entrance. Jongin becomes alerted and his pointy ears go tensed, nose sniffing his mate all over before finally lands on the back side where he can see the wet patch of the sweatpants.

He simply moans as he takes a deep sniff of the sweet scent from his bunny.

A rabbit in heat… isn’t Jongin the luckiest wolf ever?

Their bunny baby, who goes by the name of Minseok, is currently out shopping with the bunny’s grandparents.

Kyungsoo’s just glad that his baby bunny is not here to watch his daddy being eaten by his dad.

“Mate, p-please,” he sobs, feeling his entrance twitching in sensitivity as Jongin’s breath hits it over and over. He wonders what Jongin is waiting for; his juice is leaking so much right now, he could just slam his penis into him.

Jongin seems to agree with his pleading and he drapes over on top of him, completely blanketing the tiny bunny with his large body; while prodding the bunny’s entrance with his hard rock erection.

“Here we go,” he whispers against the long white ear, nipping on it then as he pushes inside.

Kyungsoo mewls as loud as he could, gripping Jongin’s arm around his waist tightly.

“O-Oh, oohh! P-Please!!”

Jongin grunts, creeping his other hand down the bunny’s chest to twist his nipple painfully, as he now knows it riles his bunny’s adrenaline.

Kyungsoo screams with a broken voice; tears and snot rolling down onto the bed at the stimulation. This is also one of the many reasons he loves his wolf mate; Jongin knows where to touch him to drive him insane.

“Ah!” He whimpers, feeling the hard slap of Jongin’s balls against his butt cheeks, also the rough surface of Jongin’s pubic hair rubbing against his skin when he grinds into him.

“You love being fucked like this, don’t you Kyungsoo?” Jongin mutters into his ear, palm rubbing his chest up and down in a slow movement.

The bunny nods eagerly, eyes squeezed shut as he bucks his hips back. Jongin’s cock is the best; forever his favorite.

“Do you think we will have a baby wolf this time?” The wolf hybrid whispers again, drawing his hands back to push Kyungsoo’s back down before gripping tightly on the curvy hips.

Kyungsoo bends his body down, lifting his ass in the air to give all the control to his wolf mate. He manages to whisper a soft ‘yes’ to the question from Jongin before he wails in delight when Jongin starts the rough pace.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Everyone sees him as the cute innocent bunny hybrid, but Kyungsoo recently discovers his liking to rough mating and slight hits here and there. He loves being manhandled by his mate and also being marked on every part of his skin.

He remembers telling Jongin this mild kink of his and Kyungsoo could never forget the mating they have after he tells Jongin about it. The wolf is ecstatic and he fulfills his every desire.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo can’t seem to hold back his sultry moans on each fast thrust Jongin is giving him, because it really feels good. Every thrust and every jab from Jongin’s cock send him a different kind of pleasure on each second. Not to mention he is in his heat right now.

Jongin’s canines are sharp and sexy, and the way he drags them innocently along the back of his neck makes Kyungsoo shudders in pleasure. He wants to feel those canines sinking into his skin again.

“M-Mate, please… m-mark me, ah, aah, uhh, j-jongin –”

The sinking of Jongin’s canines into his shoulder gives the effect of precum spurting out of his own penis. Kyungsoo mewls at the feeling.

“More!”

Another mark under his shoulder blade makes him screams, hips bucking backwards to meet Jongin’s fastening thrust.

Jongin also lands a hit over his backside and it makes him keens in submission, offering his anal for his wolf mate to abuse.

The wolf hybrid backs away from him, standing straight on his knees digging into the bed as he picks up his pace. Hands tight on the hips and he fucks the bunny to his heart content, relishing in the feeling of mating his bunny once more and giving him the pleasure he desires and also pumping a child into him.

“Nyaaahhh~!!” Kyungsoo moans out, tiny fists tight around the bed sheet.

Jongin grunts heavily, muttering, “Until we get an alpha,” through his gritted teeth.

Simple to say that Kyungsoo spends his heat with round of mind blowing mating, ending up with sore ass and blotches of marks all over his body.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo admires his bulging belly. His second child seems to be a wolf hybrid. He is kind of sure of that because when he is with Minseok in him, his belly is not this big.

Jongin has gone out to buy him more carrots and ice cream tubs. He demands his mate about it and who is Jongin to resist such an adorable mate?

“I hope you are a wolf!” He whispers into his belly while caressing it.

“I think it is a wolf.” Jongin’s voice comes from the other side of the living room, bringing him the ice cream tubs and watches the twinkles in his mate’s eyes.

“My ice cream!” He giggles cutely, rubbing his belly again. “And yes, I do think we get a wolf this time,”

Jongin greets him with a soft kiss on his temple.

“Is it hurt?” He sits down, pressing a kiss against the belly and smiling when he gets a light kick. Kyungsoo winces and pouts, but the beginning of smile on his mouth is not something to be missed.

“It hurts but I could handle it. I just want to cuddle, Jonginnie~” He juts his lip out, whining like a kid.

Jongin coos at him, pecking both of his cheeks before cradling him into his arms.

“My sweet bunny. I love you so much.”

“Can we have steak for dinner tonight? I heard eating meats will make you get a wolf.” Kyungsoo mutters into his chest, sighing in delight as he inhales the comforting scent.

“Sure. You shouldn’t eat too many carrots again though.” He laughs.

Kyungsoo slaps his chest playfully. “I’m a bunny! What do you expect?”

Jongin steals a quick kiss from his lips to shut him up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Their doctor, Yixing, assures them that they most likely will get a wolf this time. Kyungsoo squeals at the positive news and eats more meat just to make sure his second child will be a wolf.

Jongin spends his time with their baby bunny, doing various funny faces and they coo when Minseok would let out a gurgling laugh. Their first child is so cute and Kyungsoo could only hope the second child will also just as cute as Minseok.

 

 

 

 

 

 

On one afternoon, Kyungsoo is having back cramps and his child keeps on kicking until Jongin grows paranoid and ends up bringing him to the hospital. As soon as the car arrives, Kyungsoo screams in pain and he goes into labor with a panicking Jongin by his side.

The labor is quite fast and before they know it, the second child’s cry fills the room. Jongin feels his bunny mate grips tightly onto his hand as they wait for Doctor Yixing to tell them about the news.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“It’s a baby wolf! Congratulation!”

Jongin makes a ‘yes’ gesture and he is about to jump in happiness when his nose smells the scent.

Yes they get a wolf child.

But he is not an alpha.

“Soo, he is a beta.”

Kyungsoo whines and buries his face into the pillow.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin grunts loudly, unable to take his eyes off from the way his bunny mate moves on top of him. Kyungsoo is panting hardly by now, whimpers leaving out his mouth as tears streaming down his face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s just another morning and it’s still quite dark, when Kyungsoo suddenly wakes up from the way he is sleeping on top of his mate and he finds Jongin’s morning wood poking him on his thighs.

It makes him blushes but he should be used to it by now, and Kyungsoo feels naughty and brave when he then goes down on his mate, nipping like a little bunny on a carrot, over the low-hanging pajama pants Jongin’s wearing. He sniffs on the smell of the wolf’s arousal, nose wriggling cutely before dragging the fabric down and is greeted by the massive penis of his wolf mate.

The shaft is standing so proudly and Kyungsoo unconsciously licks his lips, before grabbing onto it with his tiny fingers and pushes it into his mouth.

Jongin is moaning in his sleep and it takes another wave of almost-orgasm before he wakes up and finds his bunny going down at him.

Kyungsoo stealthily crawls above him after getting rid of his clothes, feeling his slick running down his thighs because of the smell his mate is giving off.

It’s quite nice to take charge for their mating because when Kyungsoo lowers himself down on the saliva-coated cock, he hears Jongin lets out a pleasured moan.

“Fuck– Soo!” Jongin growls, gripping onto the bunny’s hips as he feels the tightness around his penis. His bunny mate is mewling on top of him, sweaty adorning his skin and body flushed in pink.

“Mmhh, Jongin~” He whispers hoarsely, grinding his butt on the wolf’s tensing thighs. He loves the reaction from Jongin because it’s new to see him like this. He has never rode Jongin before.

“What- what have you done?” Jongin moans, bucking his hips up as to fill his bunny with his cock deeper. Kyungsoo whimpers at the sudden jab, nails digging into Jongin’s chest and dragging it along those dark brown nipples.

Kyungsoo shakes his head just because the question doesn’t need an answer before starting to bounce his tiny body on the hard shaft inside of him. The sensation is amazing and fulfilling. If only he knew this, he would ride Jongin every night.

It’s so fucking amazing, he could control the pace and he could tease his dominant mate with this. It’s satisfying to see Jongin trashing under him.

He gasps, however, when Jongin’s hands trail up to his body and pinch his nipples the way he loves it. His body shakes in lust, as he likes the stinging pain on his chest and his cock does a twitch.

Jongin grins at him, rolling his hips up to thrust into him and Kyungsoo wonders how his wolf mate could still have all the control over him. It makes him whines because he wants to do Jongin!

“J-Jongin!” He protests, tightening his walls around the penis in him to shut the wolf. Jongin grunts and slumps into the bed in surrender, giving the full control to his bunny.

Kyungsoo lets a strained grin curls on his lips before he stills his upper body and moves his hips only. The reaction from Jongin is satisfying and he could feel the cock inside of him throbs.

He purrs in delight as he starts bouncing up and down again, taking Jongin deeper and deeper into him to get onto that sweet spot in him. Jongin has laid back completely for him. Kyungsoo watches the pleasure face Jongin is having and he grins breathlessly, while swatting one of his bunny ears away from his face.

“Jonginnie– ah, ah, ah!! Mmh, s-so good, ngh, ngh, aah,”

The wolf growls dangerously at him and fists onto the bed sheet. Kyungsoo feels the knot starts to form and he quickly hops on Jongin’s hard shaft, trying to make more friction before Jongin knots him and he would no longer able to move.

His bushy tail wriggles uncontrollably as one of Jongin’s palms has landed on his ass cheek and squeezing it. It pulls another breathy moan from him and he ends up toppling forward against Jongin’s chest, mewling into his neck.

Jongin groans at the sudden squeeze around his penis and he holds both of the plump ass cheeks, bucking his hips up to thrust in. Kyungsoo has long forgotten his thing of taking control and he lets Jongin assaults him completely.

“A-Ah, ah, Jongin—f-faster- ah, ah, ah, ah! M-More! F-Fasterrrrrr~!”

Kyungsoo loses count of how many times he has whispered a request of ‘faster’ until he spills his cum in between their body and lies spent on top of his wolf mate. Jongin doesn’t seem to find his release yet and he keeps rutting up before his knot stops swelling and he comes filling his bunny to the brim.

Both panting and Kyungsoo cuddles into his mate’s neck; nose wrinkling as he sniffs his scent.

“You should ride me more often until we get an alpha, Soo.” Jongin whispers into his ear, hand caressing his bare back.

Kyungsoo whines and hits him on his chest with his tiny fist.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The labor is quite hard this time. It takes a few hours and when the baby is taken away to be cleaned, the bunny couldn’t help but grows restless. Kyungsoo grips onto his mate’s hand as he is scared of what their third child would be. Jongin keeps reassuring him that he will be fine and their baby will be perfect no matter what it is.

Doctor Yixing comes back with a smile, giving them the bundle of baby while breaking the news:

“It’s another baby bunny. Congratulation.”

Jongin groans but he really couldn’t hate his third child. He just hopes the third child is as sweet as their first bunny baby Minseok and their second child wolf baby Joonmyeon.

Staring at the curl on the corner of the baby’s lips, Kyungsoo whispers, “Please be nice to us, Jongdae.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

With bunny Minseok crawling around the house and wolf Joonmyeon trying to growl but failing adorably, Kyungsoo sighs as he stares at the noisy bunny Jongdae in his arms.

“Stay still, will you?” He pouts to his baby, only to get another gurgling sound from the infant.

Jongin is out on a grocery duty while Kyungsoo stays home to handle the three kids. He is just glad their two oldest kids are so well behave and not like Jongdae; noisy and crybaby.

Kyungsoo wonders how many children they have to have after this until they get an alpha. It’s not like he doesn’t want to mate with Jongin continuously (hell, it’s his favorite and he wouldn’t stop if not for his low stamina) but it’s more to the noisy house they are having now. Three kids and two adults; Kyungsoo doesn’t know what will happen.

“Soo? Kids? I’m back!” Jongin’s voice echoes from the front door.

Kyungsoo smiles and looks down at the cranky Jongdae in his arms.

“Did you hear that? Dad is back!”

Jongdae makes another sound with his saliva spurting out of his mouth. Kyungsoo wipes it and gets on his feet to welcome his mate.

Little Minseok and little Joonmyeon have crawled their way to welcome their dad and as soon as Jongin sees his two obedient children sitting up and wait for him, he puts the groceries down to scoop the two into his arms.

“You two are welcoming me? Huh?” He pecks both the babies’ chubby cheek, smiling when he hears a giggle coming from Minseok and a high-pitched noise bubbling up from Joonmyeon.

“Hey,” Kyungsoo greets him and Jongin easily walks to him to kiss his lips, ignoring the blank slaps from Jongdae on the side of his jaw.

“Is he still acting cranky like this?” He questions while eyeing Jongdae who is smiling innocently at him now.

“Yeah,” his bunny mate replies, before he smiles when Jongdae makes a grabby motion with his tiny fists.

“Come on. I brought many foods and I’m sure you don’t want to cook the dinner tonight. I get this new recipe from my mom and I will try to do my best –”

“No, Jongin, you are cooking?” Kyungsoo cuts him as he puts Jongdae in the crib.

Jongin puts down his two children on the comforter in the living room as he walks back to the front to grab the groceries.

“Yeah. I’m not going to give up just because of one fail.”

“Jongin, it’s not a fail but disaster. And it’s not only once, but twice. You almost burnt down the kitchen twice, Jongin.”

“At least I tried…” Jongin pouts, sulking.

Kyungsoo stares at his wolf mate before he breaks into a giggle, coming up to him and burying his face into his chest.

“Alright. I’ll let you cook but only with my supervision.” He murmurs.

“Whatever makes you happy.” Jongin says against his hair.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo should have known that Jongin is going to be feral once the full moon hits up in the sky. His wolf mate has been restless for the whole week and he doesn’t really know what causes it but not seeing the full moon shining so brightly, Kyungsoo wonders what he could do to help Jongin. It hurts going into rut, he knows it.

Jongin is calming himself in the bathroom. Kyungsoo could hear the pained groans coming from him and it makes him whimpers because his mate is in pain. It’s been an hour for Jongin to have locked himself in the bathroom and he should be going out soon.

“Jonginnie?” He knocks onto the door and hears a low grunt. He is glad his three children are such heavy sleepers; they have once ignored Jongin’s attempt of waking them up for the whole twenty minutes.

“Jongin, please come out,” he calls again.

The shower stops after a while and he can hear the pitter patter of Jongin’s wet feet moving against the bathroom tiles. Kyungsoo chews his lip; what can he do to help a wolf in rut –

 

 

 

 

 

 

Silly Kyungsoo.

Of course it’s _him_ that he should offer to help his mate!

 

 

 

 

 

 

Getting rid of his clothes, Kyungsoo shivers when the night wind hits his bare body and he knocks onto the door again.

“Jonginnie, come out please! Let me help you. It must be hurt a lot.”

He hears another thud from the bathroom and Jongin’s low groan follows, making him worried. The lock then clicks and Kyungsoo waits until the door swings open.

Jongin stands in front of him with flushed skin. His ears and shoulders and even his tail are tensed. His erection is curled up and huge under the towel hanging around his hips.

“Soo,” he calls, voice hoarse and strained.

Kyungsoo opens his arms and lets his mate crumbles into his embrace. Jongin is breathing so hard against his neck, shivering and hurting.

“Come on, I will help you,” the bunny whispers, running his hands up and down Jongin’s back to calm him.

Jongin growls, bucking his crotch forward against Kyungsoo’s bare skin and his hands moves automatically down to the round butt of his bunny.

Mewling, Kyungsoo pulls the towel down and lets it pools around their feet, before he leans back and holds onto both of Jongin’s cheeks, trying to refocus Jongin’s red eyes on him.

“Keep your eyes on me, mate.” He mutters before pressing his lips against Jongin’s quivering ones.

The wolf hybrid howls into his mouth. Their tongues slide together, in and out, up and down, before sharp canines start nipping and Kyungsoo pulls back from the kiss.

Hands hiking his thighs up and Kyungsoo obediently does as what Jongin silently tells him. He wraps his legs around Jongin’s hips, neck thrown back as Jongin starts leaving his territorial marks all over his throat.

Jongin’s teeth and tongue graze over his skin and Kyungsoo runs his own hands along his mate’s tensed body, caressing the skin. He jolts up and lets out a loud mewl when two of Jongin’s fingers slip past his entrance and poking against his walls.

“Nnnh,” he digs his fingertips on the back of Jongin’s neck, trying to find purchase as he starts feeling his juice sliding out from him.

Jongin loses his control and runs towards the balcony, dropping him down onto the chair they put there and turning him around.

Kyungsoo grips onto the rail of the balcony as he shivers at the thought of mating outside the confines of their bedroom. This is going to be the first time. Jongin’s inner self must be attracted to the moon and that’s why they are going to mate under the moonlight.

Jongin’s hard breathing hits his neck before slowly moving down along his spine, ending up hitting his slick entrance. The familiar tongue quickly laps against it to prepare him and Kyungsoo whimpers at that.

The breach is sudden, but Kyungsoo doesn’t have any time to complain when Jongin’s cock is settled fully inside of him.

He lets out a howl into the air, eyes staring at the full moon.

Kyungsoo pants at the size inside of him; Jongin has never gotten this big before his knot forms. Maybe full moon does affect him fully.

At first, the movement is slow and hard and deep. Kyungsoo couldn’t seem to notice that he hasn’t stopped whimpering on each thrust; knuckles turning white from the tight grip he is having on the railing of the balcony.

But then, Jongin’s grip on his hips tightens, and he starts pounding so fast in and out of him, making him unable to form any coherent word. Kyungsoo feels his energy is drained and he couldn’t even move a single muscle. It’s Jongin’s time and he has to pleasure his mate.

The chair he is kneeling on is thumping against the balcony’s wall. Jongin’s balls are so tight and heavy and they keep on slapping against his butt cheeks harshly.

Jongin starts growling and groaning incoherently as his knot swells. Kyungsoo gasps for air; his lungs are not functioning well when he feels the huge knot starts to expand inside of him and forcing his walls open. It hurts so much but it also feels so fucking amazing.

There is a hand coming under his chest up to his shoulder, before forcing his body up straight and Kyungsoo finds himself staring at the full moon through his blurred eyes.

Jongin is panting beside his ear, pushing deeper into him with his huge knot.

“Mate… My dear mate! Mate!” He chants in between his growls as they both are facing the clear sky with the bright full moon as if he was showing the world that Kyungsoo is his mate, before tilting his head forward and bites the bunny hard on his neck.

Kyungsoo screams from the intensity of their mating and he comes spurting his cum out.

His eyelids drop tiredly and he waits until Jongin finishes; a very, very huge knot locking them together before an amount of load spurting out from Jongin’s cock and damping his inside.

The new mating mark throbs on his neck. Kyungsoo tries to move his hands but he finds himself failing and ends up slumping weakly against Jongin.

There’s a soft kiss against his cheek and it pulls a small smile on his lips.

“Thank you.” Jongin whispers against his cheek while holding him close to his chest.

Kyungsoo hums and curls in his embrace. The wolf hybrid pulls him down from the ruined chair and then lifts him up back into their bedroom.

As soon as their body hit the bed, Kyungsoo curls against the blanket and shuffles closer to his mate.

“I’m sorry for hurting you.” Jongin mutters, fingers tracing the wound on his neck.

Kyungsoo opens his eyes and twists his neck to see his mate, then muttering a soft, “No, you don’t hurt me, Jongin.”

The wolf hybrid hugs him close and presses a kiss on his bunny ear, whispering ‘I love you’.

The bunny has started to fall asleep to even reply him, but he jolts up when Jongin’s cock in him shoots another round of cumming.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The birth of their fourth child is really easy. Kyungsoo is resting calmly while waiting for the news while Jongin walks back and forth feeling worried.

Doctor Yixing knocks onto the door and enters with their new baby in his arms.

“You get another wolf baby. Congratulation. I think I have been congratulating you for so many times.”

Jongin quickly sniffs the air to find the scent of his baby.

“Our Sehun is an alpha!”

Kyungsoo breathes in relief and slumps into the pillow happily.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Jongdae, eat your carrot!” Kyungsoo scolds his bunny child.

“No way!” Jongdae sticks his tongue out while staring at the orange vegetable in hate.

“Joonmyeon, please dear, eat your meat, alright?” Kyungsoo begs his wolf child.

“But it doesn’t really taste that good, Daddy.” Joonmyeon pouts, pushing the bowl of meat further from him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo wonders what is going on with his two children.

His bunny Minseok is eating his carrot soup so well.

And little wolf Sehun nips along the small pieces of meat deliciously.

But wolf Joonmyeon refuses meat and begs for more vegetables.

And the cranky bunny Jongdae glares at the carrot porridge with hate and attempts on stealing some of the meat from the other’s plate.

What’s going on with his family?

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Joonmyeon, you are a wolf hybrid. Why won’t you eat the meat?”

“I like carrots and cabbages better, Daddy. Can’t I eat them instead?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Jongdae! That meat is Sehun’s! Eat your carrot porridge like a bunny hybrid you are!”

“But it’s tasty, Daddy! And carrot tastes like medicine! Bleh!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin cackles behind his palms as he watches his bunny mate scolding their kids. He also wonders what’s happening with Joonmyeon and Jongdae, because those two get their appetite swapped.

He sees Minseok nibbling on the carrot obediently, sitting beside him while watching the scene of his little brothers getting an earful of scolding from their daddy.

Little Sehun is also happily gurgling while stuffing the little pieces of meat cut for him into his mouth, with the sauce messy all around his mouth.

 

 

 

For Jongin the wolf hybrid, with his bunny mate Kyungsoo and four children consist of two bunny hybrids and two wolf hybrids, life couldn’t be happier than this.

 

 

** END. **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Completed on AFF & LJ: July 2 2016. Re-posted on AO3: Feb 28 2017.


End file.
